Retail investors/traders tend to be at a distinct disadvantage when compared to financial market professionals because they have less access to price-sensitive information and they are, on average, less capable of understanding the impact of specific information on a stock's price. As a result, many use financial advisors that often charge high commissions for the services they provide.
Modern trading systems are also typically complex, interactive and dynamic needing to be able to adapt to changing market conditions that are only partially governed by economic fundamentals and hence not directly useable for retail investors/traders.
Thus, there is need for a financial trading system that is able to provide also retail investors/traders to be able to benefit from modern systems, or other proprietary trading systems.